happytreefriendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mr. Pickels
Mr. Pickles to wprowadzona wraz z Lammy postać wąsatego ogórka w cylindrze. Nieodłączny jej towarzysz, jest znany ze skłonności do dokonywania mordu na każdym w kim ujrzy zagrożenie dla swojej pozycji jako jedynego przyjaciela Lammy, czyli w zasadzie na każdym kto towarzyszy Lammy. O postaci Jak nietrudno dostrzec w odcinkach z dominującym udziałem pary, Mr. Pickles jest chorobliwie zazdrosny o uwagę jedynej przyjaciółki, usiłując zamordować każdego na kogo się natknie, co zazwyczaj kończy się interwencją Lammy i zrzuceniem winy za zbrodnię właśnie na nią. W scenach przyłapania Lammy na domniemanym zabójstwie zostaje ukazany jako zwykły ogórek, dzieje się tak również, gdy naraz w kadrze pojawia się większa liczba postaci. Różnorakie przedstawianie bohatera może być spowodowane przez samą Lammy. O ile odc. A Bit of a Pickle sugeruje, że może być on jej wymyślonym przyjacielem, którego obarcza winą za dokonywane własnoręcznie mordy o Royal Flush sugeruje sytuację zgoła odwrotną: Mr. Pickles jako pełnoprawny bohater byłby w stanie samodzielnie zamordować Flaky, bez najmniejszej ingerencji Lammy. Jak na razie żadna z wersji nie została potwierdzona przez twórców serialu. Odcinki z Mr. Pickles'em Rola główna #A Bit of a Pickle #Royal Flush Pojawia się #The Chokes on You #All In Vein #You're Kraken Me Up #All Work and No Play #Spare Tire Losy Zgony Ze względu na niejasny status postaci, jako, że może być on wymysłem Lammy, zgony Mr. Pickles'a uważane są za dyskusyjne #All In Vein: Lumpy odgryza mu głowę. #Breaking Wind: Ginie w eksplozji gazu spowodowanej przez Petunię. Zabójstwa Ciekawostki *Wygląd Mr. Pickles'a z cylindrem i wąsami nawiązuje do domniemanego wyglądu znanego seryjnego mordercy: Kuby Rozpruwacza. Co więcej Mr. Pickles również zabija głównie postacie żeńskie. *On, Lumpy, Handy, Flaky i Russel są bohaterami bez widocznych uszu. *Mr. Pickles to pierwszy główny bohater nie będący zwierzęciem i druga tego typu postać w serialu, zaraz po Przeklętym Posążku. *Wraz z Lammy jest jedyną postacią nie pojawiającą się w serii telewizyjnej. *Mógł zostać zainspirowany postacią Pana Bulwy z serii filmów Toy Story. **Lub Mr. Hankey'em z South Park'u. *Mr. Pickles jest jedną z dwóch postaci które nigdy nie wykonują żadnego zawodu. Drugą jest Cub. *Jego wygląd może również nawiązywać do wyglądu typowego antagonisty z filmów animowanych w rodzaju Dicka Dusterdly'ego. *Jest ukazany jako "żywy" wyłącznie w odcinkach w których Lammy gra rolą główną. *On, Lammy] i Cro-Marmot to jedyne postacie które przeżyły wszystkie swoje występy w roli głównej w odc. regularnych. (jako, że Cro-Marmot ginie w nieregularnym Dino-Sore Days) *Jego najczęstszą ofiarę jest Flaky. *On, Lammy, oraz Truffles nie są pierwszą ofiarą żadnej postaci, przez późne pojawienie się w serialu. *Jedyną postacią płci męskiej, którą zabił jest Handy a jedyną, płci żeńskiej, której nie zabił: Lammy. *Mr. Pickles jest jedną z postaci, które zabijają częściej niż giną. Pozostałe to: Lumpy, Splendid, Flippy, Pop, Mime, Nutty, Lammy, The Mole, Flaky, Disco Bear, Sniffles i (dyskusyjnie) Cro-Marmot. *Jest jedyną postacią, której wszystkie zgony są dyskusyjne. *Ma najwyższą przeżywalność ze wszystkich postaci w show. Głównie przez niewielki udział w odcinkach. *Mr. Pickles jest jedną z dwóch wąsatych postaci w show: druga to Mouse Ka-Boom ze spin-offowej serii Ka-Pow! *Nigdy nie wydał najcichszego dźwięku. Podobnie jak Mole i Cro-Marmot. Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie Kategoria:Postacie